Revenge with Red HairDye
by Ginevra99
Summary: "The plan was all set. It was fool proof, I mean Fred and George made it after all. The plan contained, stealth, sneaking, careful planning, and of course, red hair dye." Fred and George are up to their old tricks. Oneshot. Please R&R


Revenge with Red Hair-Dye

AN: My first Harry Potter story ^.^ The idea came to me while I was watching one of the movies. Also I special thanks to Wingedkitteh for all her help. Sorry I haven't writen anything in a while, it's been a busy couple of weeks. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor common room was packed of students taking refugee from the damp weather outside. Many were catching up on last minute homework or reading. Some third year students had their Divination textbooks open and were trying to read each other's palms. The paintings on the walls were dozing off in their frames. Fred and George Weasley were at a table in a corner testing they're latest joke shop merchandise on first years while stealing glances at Hermione every so often to make sure she couldn't catch them at it. Most fifth year students were attempting to study for their upcoming O.W.L.S. Harry and Ron however, were enjoying a pleasant game of wizard's chess whereas Harry was losing painfully to Ron's knight. Hermione sat in her favourite armchair by the fire watching their game with <em>Hogwarts: A History<em> propped open on her lap.

"Check mate," said Ron with a smug look on his freckled face.

Harry groaned, he would never win at this game. He lifted his glass from the brim of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He then ruffled his hair with his hand the way his father used to do when he was a teenager. His fingers lingered on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It had been hurting him a lot lately.

"You know, instead of playing games all day you could be studying for your O.W.L.S," suggested Hermione looking annoyed.

"Awe, come on Hermione we have-what three months lefts until them?" Ron argued leaning back against her armchair and closing his eyes. "Lighten up a little."

Hermione scowled at him and went back to _Hogwarts: A History_, a book she must have read a thousand times. Harry looked into the fire place and watched as the flames licked the wood. He wondered what Sirius was doing now, stuck alone in that house. He wished he could see him and just talk.

Just then the portrait opened revealing a short, pudgy round faced boy hoping towards them with his legs undeniably stuck together. The boy's face was drenched in sweat and in fear. He hopped into the common room getting many stares from the other students. The boy came to stop in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Neville! What happened?" Hermione exclaimed dropping her forgotten book to the floor.

"Did Malfoy do this to you again?" Harry asked feeling heat rise in his face. Beside him Ron was also starting to get angry.

Neville nodded sheepishly. "I was coming in from the grounds, because I was helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, and he and his gang were waiting for me."

"Here Neville, let me help you," Hermione said gently, she stood up and with a wave of her wand Neville's legs unstuck and he was able to walk freely.

"Thanks Hermione," he said softly talking a seat in the armchair next to hers and shaking water out of his hair.

"Now what's all this excitement?" came a voice from over their shoulders. Everyone looked around to see Fred and George walking towards them. Each had paper bags in their hands that they tried to conceal behind their backs from Hermione's preying eyes.

"Malfoy put another Leg-locker curse on Neville," Ron explained nodding towards Neville who was sitting by the fire.

"That little git!" Fred exclaimed waving his arms in the air in furry, dropping his paper bag and spilling it's contains on the floor. Hermione eyed the little candies rolling across the floor with great interest. She gasped as she realized what they were.

"Are those more of your snackboxes?" Hermione asked with fire in her eyes. Harry could almost see the steam emerging from her ears and could almost feel the heat coming from her face. It was like a volcano getting ready to blow.

"Well..." replied George trailing off. He hung his head low like a puppy caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"I told you not to test your joke shop ideas on students, especially younger ones!" Hermione exploded standing up from her armchair and glancing at the first years surrounding the back table.

"Come on Hermione!" George returned, "They aren't hurting anyone! They're perfectly safe!"

"SAFE? Safe? They're not safe. You're making these children seriously ill. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

By now several of the other students gathered around in the common room were staring at her. Neville, looking embarrassed, slid down into his armchair until he was almost on the floor. Harry watched Hermione's enraged expression, secretly thankful he wasn't in the twin's position. In Harry's opinion Hermione looked like a tigress circling her prey before going in for the kill. He knew she was just getting warmed up and she had a lot more to say. Harry gave Ron an apprehensive look and he returned with a curt nod. Ron then stood up and put his arm Hermione's shoulder and steered her back towards her armchair.

"Calm down Hermione, you know Fred and George. They wouldn't put the first years in any real danger. They wouldn't let them try anything they haven't already tested on themselves."

"Don't you tell me to calm down Ronald Weasley!" Hermione warned, threatening to set off again. Ron sighed and went to sit back down beside Harry on the carpet.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand," Fred waved his hand. "Malfoy's been harassing this school for too long, strutting down the corridors like he runs the place. It makes me sick. You know what George?" He looked at his twin with a devious grin on his face. "I think it's time we taught him a lesson."

"Fred, I know exactly what you mean," George rubbed his hands together.

"What are you going to do to him?" Harry asked.

The twins just smiled, the gears in their brains starting to turn, forging a mischievous plan.

oOo

The plan was all set. It was fool proof, I mean Fred and George made it after all. The plan contained, stealth, sneaking, careful planning, and of course, red hair dye. This plan had to be played out exactly right to avoid being caught by Umbridge. Fred and George had been dying to get revenge on Malfoy ever since he gave them detention for swapping the Slytherin table's pumpkin juice for prune juice. The memory still brought tears of laughter to their eyes as they remembered the looks on the Slytherin's faces as they spewed their drinks all over the table. The twins swear they even saw their headmaster Albus Dumbledore chuckle a bit. All the other houses where rolling around, clutching their sides in pain from laughing so hard.

Sounds could be heard from the Prefect's bathroom. It sounded half way between a lawn motor and a dying cat. It was the sound of Malfoy singing in the shower. Fred and George grimaced at each other from their hiding place in a broom cupboard.

They waited a few minutes then looked up and down the dark corridor. There was no one there. The cold stone walls gave the corridor a damp and lonely feeling. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Thanks to Hermione, professor Umbridge was safely in her office. Hermione had gone to ask her about the homework they had received the previous day. They knew for a fact that Filch was down stairs cleaning up the mess that their best friend Lee Jordon had made with a little help of Fred and George's Puking Pastilles. The only sound around was their footsteps and Malfoy's singing. With a smile Fred tiptoed to the Prefect's bathroom door, George following behind him. Hopefully the password Ron had given them would work. Fred crossed his fingers and whispered "Oak leaf" to the door. It swung open quietly. The twins gave each other a silent high five.

They entered the bathroom, carefully not making any noise. They located Malfoy's shampoo bottle lying on a shelf by the swimming pool like bath tub, completely out in the open. Malfoy was busy doing laps in the tub, still singing to himself. They would have to be patient and wait for him to do a lap swimming away from the shampoo bottle and take their chance when he went underwater. If calculated correctly they had about 15 seconds to get the bottle and pour the hair dye in. It was going to be tricky.

Fred stayed as still has statue behind the wall and watched Malfoy. He very slowly put his hand in his robe's pocket and withdrew a small cylinder shaped red bottle they had gotten in a muggle shop in the little village near the Burrow during their summer vacation. Of course the twins could have simply used the Colovaria charm to change Malfoy's hair colour but using a muggle based product would leave Malfoy baffled and uncertain how to reverse it. Naturally, as Fred and George knew very well, the dye would be impossible to get rid of until it either washed out or his hair just grew out.

George winked at Fred, "Go do it now," he urged watching as Malfoy dipped his head under the surface. Fred dashed towards the shampoo nearly slipping on the wet floor and ruining the whole operation. Giving George a relieved sigh Fred uncapped Malfoy's shampoo bottle and pour the red contents into it. He then hurriedly shook the bottle a few times to make sure it mixed in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malofy reach the other side of the pool and start to turn around. Fred dashed back to his hiding place with George slightly exhilarated.

The two boys smiled at each other, phase one was complete.

The next part of the plan was to get everyone into the corridor for Malfoy's grand entrance. Harry was the one in charge of that. With the help of their younger sister Ginny, he should be able to guild the students to using this hall way. A dung bomb was set of in the west wing forcing students to use this route to reach their common rooms.

As Fred and George emerged into the corridor they immediately tried to blend in with the crowed. Over their heads they could hear Harry shouting, "Hurry along people, sorry for the inconvenience. This is the only way around." The twins saw irritation on their class mates faces as they were forced to use a scenic route to their destination. Some were mumbling to their neighbour about the situation while others were cursing under their breath.

Just then they heard a scream come from the prefect bathroom. Out came Malfoy in nothing but a towel. His hair once pale blond was now vivid red. Malfoy's enraged visage turned into embarrassment as soon as he saw he was not alone in the corridor. His face turned almost as bright as his new hair. He started stumbling over words looking for a way out of this condition. His cold, gray eyes scanned the crowed. His eyes lingered on the twins who stared back. Fred winked at Malfoy and George gave him a slight wave. Comprehension showed clear on his face as he realized who was responsible for this. The students of Hogwarts roared with laughter at the sight of the red haired Slytherin. They pointed fingers and called names, saying things like "Looks like Malfoy's decided to become a Weasley." The formally blond Malfoy was furious and gave the twins a look not far from a death glare. It had "revenge" written all over it. Fred and George knew that Malfoy would stop at nothing to get them back. The identical red haired, freckled boys grinned at Malfoy, their combined look of determination and amusement without a doubt meant "bring it on."

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
